


Reward for a Good Man

by Trinket



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Auction, Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Bottom Clark 2021, Eggs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Clark's day was horrific, but he hadn't expected to meet someone with some integrity at the place he'd wound up.This particular pinch-hitter decided to pick up a prompt last minute for the Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange of 2021. That prompt is prompt #22 '22. Peasant and the nobleman', and then they went and added a Bottom Clark 2021 prompt for Day 55, that prompt being 'eggs'.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Bottom Clark 2021





	Reward for a Good Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vkfarenheit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/gifts).



Clark hadn’t thought he’d be caught by the local cities police force. He hadn’t stolen anything, nor done anything untoward or wrong. None of that was his style, but for some reason, just because he was passing through with only two changes of clothes to his name and a bit of pocket change he’d looked suspect.

But it was soon evident that the city's officials were corrupt when he’d overheard their conversation. It was one of his powers that hadn’t fully gone offline after the run in with a certain blade which he assumed had left a part of itself stuck on his person somewhere beneath his flesh. Yet, on his own, he wasn’t able to rectify the problem and so hadn’t been able to fly back home to the family farm. Hadn’t even been able to begin his mission to use his powers to do good the planet wide.

Of course, the world wasn’t ready for a flying man, or one who could shoot what looked like lasers out of their eyes. Maybe if he’d been sent to Earth a few decades or a couple hundred years in the future instead of the date he’d arrived on the planet things might have been  _ different. _

Certainly, just being poor, a vagabond, wouldn’t have gotten one arrested without just cause. He liked to hope that the justice system wouldn’t be nearly as corrupt as he was learning it was, if only in a city like Gotham.

He frowned at the two guards standing in front of the cell they’d tossed him into.

“Looks like you’re just in time for the secret whore auction.”

Clark could have told them he had no coin to spend. In fact they’d confiscated every bit of currency he’d had on him. Which was little to nothing. It hadn’t been kept for evidence; of that he was certain. No, they weren’t asking him to bid. From what he’d overheard they were planning on stripping him down, getting him washed and shaved, and then placing him on the damn auction block.

“How long do you think you’ll be able to get away with your crimes?” Because it  _ was _ a crime. They were supposed to be officers of the law, but were snatching people up they didn’t think anyone would miss, and selling them to the highest bidder. Once he got his powers back, and he had no doubt that he would, they’d be the first to enter the system. He just hoped that not everyone there was as corrupt and as greedy as them.

The larger one scoffed. “Crimes? We ain’t committed no crime. We’re just keeping criminals off th’ street. Sides, ya need someone ta take care of ya. How’s that a crime when ya dun have the means ta feed yerself with th’ pitiful funds ya had on ya?”

With a frown he shook his head. “I told you, I was only passing through. I’m headed home to Smallville, Kansas.”

“Like ya could take care of ya’self. Don’t ya know there’s criminals along th’ way and ya still don’t have th’ money ta survive long enough ta get there without stealing?”

Before Clark could admonish them, they tied a piece of cloth around his mouth and checked to make sure he couldn’t escape the chains they had him in.

Clark closed his eyes, face flushed as they washed him, thoroughly before he was to be placed on the auction block. He wasn’t the only one there, but from what he’d heard many of them had decided to sell themselves to help their families. Few, if any were there against their will like himself. Yet he couldn’t see how they could be fine with selling themselves. Not when they could wind up with some cruel owner.

But those who had decided to take the route of being enslaved could decline certain buyers apparently. Their  _ agents, _ or slavers, whatever they were would whisper into the auctioneers ear and wouldn’t count some individuals bids.

He didn’t see that being the case with him. After all if the men who had captured him were unscrupulous enough to keep him against his will and sell him, they were unscrupulous enough to give him to the highest bidder. No matter if they might be a kind master or not. Clark wanted neither in either case. He had not voluntarily given up his freedom. 

_ If only he still had his powers. _

Most of the other slaves at least had something on, even if it was skimpy. He had not a stitch on as he was led to the auction block, chained and with the damn gag so he couldn’t say a word. When he tried shaking his head, the auctioneer ignored him. 

If his powers returned in full, or even in part before the day was through, he could escape. But how likely was that? Not very. He’d tried and he’d tried and nothing had worked.

His ears rang as his heart palpitated as if it were trying to burst out from his chest when the bidding began.

The higher the price on his head went, the dizzier he felt. If not for the gag in his mouth he might have given in to nausea.

Closing his eyes so as not to look out at the sea of monsters, though human, who found nothing wrong with purchasing a pound of human flesh. Although Clark knew he wasn’t human, but in that moment he felt all too human. There had been a time in his life where he’d wished to be normal, to fit in, but in a moment like this he missed  _ everything _ that made him different.

Tears welled and he couldn’t hold them back as they slipped from the corners of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

A voice he’d heard before called out a large sum. One man he’d known what felt like a lifetime ago that he’d had to cut out of his life, because he’d caught them experimenting on innocent humans. More than once he’d had to save people from  _ him. _ His first love turned to ashes.

Opening his eyes he saw the wide green eyes and the manic grin and shuddered. He  _ knew. _ Not that Clark was his archnemesis, but he knew who Clark was. And the man had never forgiven him for ending their friendship. That rich man believed Clark J. Kent had abandoned him for no good reason.

He could read his lips.  _ You’re mine. _

Clark shook his head and searched the auctioning area, hoping someone else,  _ anyone _ else would bid on him. Bid and win. But few had the means to outbid the bald man with pockets deeper than even Fort Knox.

His gaze landed on a man in the back, frowning. Clark didn’t know why the man frowned, only that he was dressed in an expensive suit that might rival the other man’s. A man whose name Clark didn’t want to even think about.

When their gazes locked, Clark bowed his head and glanced back up. He didn’t know if the man understood. But he watched him walk up to one of the unoccupied spots and picked up a paddle. Which he rose.

Clark’s eyes widened when his bid was twice as much as the last bid.

He saw the fury in the green eyes directed in the direction of the man who’d outbid him. Would it be better to be bought by the devil he knew than the devil he didn’t? Not that either men were devils persey, but in this situation it was difficult not to think of them as such.

The auctioneer called out, “Sold to the man in the back; number 101.”

Closing his eyes, he felt some relief that Lex Luthor hadn’t been the one to win the bidding war. While he didn’t think he was worth that much, he also didn’t want to be bought like a pet. At least most animals got treated well, though not always.

The ones who’d captured him took hold of his arm roughly and guided him toward the back where he was placed in a cage of all things to await his new  _ owner. _ He hoped these unscrupulous men were caught and brought to justice. Yet not all cities and towns had laws in regards to  _ not _ forcing free citizens into a life of slavery. If only he hadn’t set foot inside Gotham or its nearby city nor the land surrounding it.

With his eyes opened he glanced around. Shivered when he felt a draft from the wind as they weren’t inside any building. Just a shell with a ceiling. 

And they hadn’t taken off the chains, nor the gag, and had not offered him anything to wear to keep the cold at bay.

Soon enough, the man who’d won the auction stepped up to the cage door. With something over his arm. He nodded his head to another man that was now with him. A younger man with similar dark hair and blue eyes. Maybe his son, or a younger brother?

“Pay the men Dick.”

Dick counted the large bills and placed them in the hand of those who didn’t deserve a single cent. 

Clark, if he’d been going to sell himself, would have given the money to his family. But he’d never see a penny of that. And he’d never had any intention of selling himself in the first place.

Dick frowned at them. “Bruce, did they give you the keys?”

One of them scoffed and pulled out the key and dropped it at the young man’s feet.

Bruce glared at them. “Do you want rumors to spread of how disrespectful you are to your customers?”

They shook their head and bent down to pick up the key and handed it to Bruce.

“Be off with you, your presence is no longer required, and certainly not wanted.”

Clark watched the kidnappers hurry off, with the funds in their hands.

Bruce unlocked the cage, then the chains, and finally removed the gag. “There, now you’re free to go. Whoever you are.”

Clark blinked, “After you just paid a  _ fortune!?” _ There was no way he could just walk away from that without somehow repaying the debt. It didn’t feel right. And he was shocked that anyone, especially someone as rich as this fellow obviously was, would pay so much for something and just let it go.

The man arched his brows. “I would not have said it if I had not meant it.”

Clark couldn’t believe it. Was this man  _ insane, _ or so rich that what he’d just bid on a nobody like  _ him _ that it wouldn’t have been missed. The latter seemed unlikely, but he somehow doubted the man didn’t have all his faculties under control.

“I’m sorry, I can’t let you, or anyone spend so much on me, no matter how I wound up here, and not pay off the debt I incurred.”

“You do know what happens to those auctioned off here, don’t you?”

He flushed. “I can guess.”

“Are you offering?”

Flustered he glanced down at the ground and wrung his hands together. “There are things I can do that don’t… don’t have anything to do with that.”

“I don’t need anything. You should just go, take your freedom. There are those less fortunate than yourself. Not everyone can be saved.”

He lifted his gaze from the ground to stare at him. “I know, but that doesn’t mean one shouldn’t try to save others when they can. Nor should anyone feel beholden to another. My Pa always told me to pay my debts.”

Bruce ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the widows peak. “Once you’ve put on some clothes, I’ll show you to the carriage to take us back to where I live. If you’re going to insist, I’ll see what can be found for you to do.”

Clark’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he flashed a bright beaming grin at the man who’d won him in the auction. At least he wasn’t a creep. “Thank you.”

Bruce nodded and turned away.

Once Clark had some clothes on, even if it was just a thin robe that would not hold up if it were to rain he followed Bruce to the aforementioned carriage.

Upon arriving at Wayne Manor, Clark’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “Quite… quite a place you have, Mr. Wayne.”

“Call me Bruce.”

“If you call me Clark.”

The man nodded and they were soon greeted at the door by an older man.

“Alfred, this is my new employee. Or, indentured servant as I did already pay. His name is Clark. Clark this is my butler Alfred Pennyworth”

  
Clark smiled and offered his hand, “Hello, Alfred. It’s nice to meet you.”   
  


Alfred stared at him and then glanced at Bruce, “I am surprised, Master Wayne.”

“So am I, but he refused to go free without paying off what he sees as his debt.”

“Ah. Someone with values. Perhaps you’ll finally have a friend.”

Bruce frowned and walked past Alfred.

Alfred stepped aside to allow Clark to walk past and follow Bruce.

Clark’s thoughts wandered to why the man had been at the auction. He’d bid on him, but no one else. Maybe the others had been there because they wanted to be and he knew it, or, well, he couldn’t think of another reason. The man had tried to set him free instead of taking what he wanted from him regardless if Clark would have consented or not.

He shuddered to think what might have happened had someone else won.

Clark looked around the place as he was led to a room by Alfred himself.

“Master Clark, as I was not expecting guests, the guestroom wasn’t prepared.”

It didn’t look dusty at all. “You keep a good house, Mister Pennyworth.”

“Alfred, please, sir.”

Clark just nodded with a smile and stared at the bed. He had no other clothes with him thanks to those assholes who’d taken everything from him and then sold him for profit.

His shoulders slumped as he sank down onto the mattress once Alfred had left.

Bruce Wayne  _ really _ wasn’t a bad guy, was he? He’d bought him to give him back his freedom. Shifting on the bed he closed his eyes as a light blush crossed over the bridge of his nose and over his cheeks. He felt a twinge of regret that the man didn’t want to push him down onto his knees and have Clark open his mouth for him.

With a shake, Clark got up and walked down the hall to where a large curtain hung over a window. Removing the curtain and opening the shutters he stared out at the garden. Noticed the many trees and large boulders surrounding it. And right there was a pool of water and the light scent of sulfur. His powers were coming back, albeit slowly. At least they were returning. Which meant he could fly wherever he needed to go. Maybe he could find some coal and turn it to diamond to pay Wayne back.

He felt his cock harden just thinking about the man and the hardlines of his face, the depths of his beautiful eyes. That intense gaze, had Clark not been so worried that someone might  _ force _ themselves on him, his desire might have stirred beforehand.

Clark knew that a peasant like himself couldn’t gain the attention of a nobleman for long. Even if he’d been a woman. Once he got his powers back, he’d leave, if that was what Wayne wanted. Yet it was so difficult to find a good man and he had longings, _needs._   
  
Once his powers returned he’d be able to go back to the farm and check on things and then return before he was missed, if Wayne didn’t make him leave.

Taking a deep breath he closed the shutters and the curtains. He turned back and walked to the door he believed went out to the water after picking out something to dry off with.

He cleansed himself with the hot water, his body, his hair, and just in case things went as he hoped, he got himself as clean as he could  _ there. _

After drying off he wrapped the large towel around his waist and tied a knot. With his hearing returning he could hear where everyone in the manor was. Which allowed him to seek out the Master Suite, or at least where Bruce Wayne had chosen to make his bedroom. It wasn’t difficult as he could smell the lingering scent of Bruce Wayne there.

He’d tried to ignore it, but his cock was so hard, darkening in color as precome drenched the towel further. The excitement was getting to him, but he knew he might not get what he wanted. Maybe Bruce Wayne had no interest in men.

Even so, Clark lay down on the mattress, right smack in the center, surrounded by the scent of a man who had saved him. Perhaps Clark could have saved himself once his powers returned, but there had been someone else there bidding that might have made it difficult to find any means of escape.

This was about more than paying the man back. Clark wanted him, whatever way he could get him, for however long it might last.

He removed the towel and folded it and placed it aside on the floor.

Moving his hand to his cock he rubbed his fingers in the precome and proceeded to move his slicked fingertips lower to his hole where he rubbed around the rim before pushing a finger in.

He hissed through his teeth and tried not to come. His flesh felt oversensitive, overheated and not from the little hot springs he’d freshened up in.

It had been so long since he’d touched himself there, even longer since he’d last thought about letting another man fuck him. Because that last time? It had ended in disaster. A friendship torn apart, though there had been handjobs and a few other things. But Clark, he’d somehow known that things wouldn’t turn out the way he’d hoped. And so, other than his fingers, no one and nothing had penetrated his ass.

Once upon a time, he’d hope to give this over to someone special, if they were a man, or even a woman if they could figure out a way. But now he just wanted to know what it felt like and though it wouldn’t be special for the reasons he’d once hoped, what could be more special than giving it to someone who’d made sure his choices weren’t taken away?

There was also another very good reason he’d not let anyone fuck him before. It wasn’t something he wanted to think about, as that meant potential consequences. He didn’t know how the yellow sun would affect him, but there was always a possibility of something happening that was beyond his complete control.

He glanced up when he heard footsteps approaching. Inhaling, he knew it was Bruce Wayne. 

Letting his eyes half close he let out a short soft moan as he thrust his fingers in and out of his ass and pressed the palm of his other hand against his burgeoning arousal. A whimper escaped him, he was so hard and wanted something more than his fingers. He wanted  _ him, _ Bruce Wayne, the man who’d bought him and then tried setting him free. In the back of his mind, Clark knew him to be  _ worthy. _ Worthy of what he wasn’t quite sure. They’d only met that day and already he was naked for him and ready to give him what he’d never allowed anyone.

Bruce’s eyes widened at the sight before him. “What are you doing?” He gulped, hands curled into fists as his cock stirred.

Clark felt a shiver down his back at the man’s voice. “Waiting for you, Bruce.”

Bruce licked his lips, rolling his tongue against the roof of his mouth, over the back of his teeth and then out over his lips before pulling his tongue back in. “You don’t have to do this, Clark. You’re  _ free. _ I’m not going to take advantage of you.”

Clark removed his fingers from his ass and placed his hands under his knees. He leaned back against the pillows, with one underneath his hips. He spread his legs as wide as he could and stared between them directly at the man whose arousal he could smell from across the room. His powers continued to return, though not all of them had as yet.

“You’re  _ not _ taking advantage of me. I  _ want _ this. I want  _ you. _ Please, Bruce?”

  
  
He watched him, unable to look away as he pleaded with wide eyes for him to not walk away. 

Bruce groaned and shut the door behind him. Locked it and walked to the bed. With every step he took another button popped, an article of clothing dropped.

The leaking head of Clark’s aching cock curled up against his stomach.

Bruce, once divested of his attire, knelt on the bed. He crawled up and between Clark’s thighs and took hold of his own arousal to give it a stroke.

  
  
“I don’t have anything in the room to ease the way.”

Clark nodded. “That’s okay,” he groaned, “I got myself ready for you.” He didn’t know if it would hurt or not. Maybe with his powers coming back he wouldn’t have to worry too much, and he had gotten himself ready. Although something else to ease the way might have been nice. But he didn’t want to wait any longer.

  
  
Bruce however stroked his own cock to full hardness and began to leak and used his pre-come to slick his own length. He lowered his head to swipe his tongue from the side of Clark’s knee up to the juncture between thigh and pelvis.

  
  
Clark’s body shook with need and his mouth parted as moans and whines and whimpers left him. “Please, Bruce, please, just fuck me.” He was driving him insane with his little licks, nibbles, and peppered kisses when he was already so hard that he could barely hold back.

Bruce was quiet and still for only a moment. “You want my cock that badly, do you?”

“Yes!  _ Need you so bad. _ Fill me up. Breed me like a bitch.”

Bruce blinked, but with a smirk, he lined himself up and pushed the head of his cock into Clark.

  
  
Clark’s body arched and he cried out.

  
  
“Did I hurt you?” Bruce stilled and stared down at him.

  
  
He shook his head. “I’m okay, please don’t stop.”

  
  
Bruce nodded and slowly, inch by inch filled Clark, stretched him from the inside.

Clark moaned, “So full. You’re so big. Wish you could stay inside me like this forever.”

  
  
The man chuckled and after a couple of moments he began to move. Pulled his cock almost all the way out before slamming back into Clark, causing him to gasp and arch his body, to cry out his moans and whines and whimpers.

Clark’s fingers curled into the sheets as he met each of Bruce’s thrusts with movement of his own. And whenever Bruce’s cock grazed over that spot inside him, he couldn’t help the louder moans and the shaking of his body.

  
  
Unable to keep his orgasm at bay any longer, he spilled his seed onto his own belly, but it splashed up like a fountain on Bruce’s abdomen, his chest, his chin, some even got into his mouth.

Clark’s eyes widened as he saw Bruce’s blink. He watched Bruce lick his lips and cried out when Bruce bucked into him again and again.

“Such a naughty boy, Clark. Coming before me and making such a mess.”

His body shook and his hips continued to move of their own accord to match the other man’s movements.   
  


“Surprised you’re not complaining. This isn’t uncomfortable for you?”

He blinked and shook his head. “No, why?”

“Most don’t like to be fucked after they’ve come.”

“I like it,” as long as Bruce was fucking him, they were connected.

Bruce grinned and held onto him, fucking him for what felt like hours before he felt Bruce’s body tense and still. Then heard the man let out an expletive as he came inside him. 

  
  
Clark felt the man’s seed flood inside him, hot and wet. He coated his insides and came so much that even before Bruce pulled out, he could feel the man’s cum leaking and dribbling down the cleft of his ass.

Once the other man had pulled his flaccid cock free of Clark’s body, Clark let his legs down on the bed and shifted away from the wet spot and turned to face Bruce.

  
  
Bruce leaned in and stole his mouth in a deep kiss that was all too brief. 

“I wish you could stay,” Bruce said.

  
  
“Me too,” but they’d only just met. Sure they’d fucked, but that didn’t mean they were suited to be together for more than a moment of pleasure. “But you’re a nobleman, and I, a mere peasant. We can’t…”

  
  
Bruce placed a finger over Clark’s lips and frowned. “I don’t care about that. I can be with whomever I choose. But you must have a home to return to. A… a family?”

  
  
Clark blinked. “I have parents that I’d like to see, that’s for sure. But that doesn’t mean I can’t be here with you, if… if you want to give this a try.”

  
  
“I do.”

  
  
Clark smiled and then pulled Bruce’s head down onto his chest and closed his eyes. The two fell asleep like that.

**EPILOGUE**   
  


  
It had only been two months since they’d begun their torrid affair. It was quickly turning into something more. Bruce had met his family, and they’d learned that Bruce was a vigilante in a Bat costume and Clark himself was an alien with super powers. They hadn’t been able to keep the secrets from each other. And with Clark’s powers he was able to take Bruce to meet his parents and then be home the same night at Wayne Manor.

But that wasn’t what had Bruce worried as he saw Clark’s face pale.

  
  
Clark cried as he slammed a door shut and locked it. “Don’t come in!”

What was going on in there, Bruce wanted to tear the door off its hinges if he couldn’t find the key. His lover sounded in pain.

Then, there was no sound.

  
  
Bruce did wind up kicking the door in only to see Clark hovering over a pile of blankets in one corner where the room was at its warmest. And in the middle of all the blankets were three eggs. One red and black, one blue and black, and one gold and black.

“Clark?”

  
  
Clark’s face, flushed, lifted. “I… I’m sorry!”

  
  
Carefully, he walked up to him and placed his arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. “What are you apologizing for?”

  
  
“F-f-for laying eggs.”

  
  
He stared at Clark. He knew the man was an alien from a planet called Krypton. It had been a bit to wrap his head around, but Clark didn’t lie. He’d had proof. But he hadn’t known about  _ this. _

  
  
“Eggs?”

  
  
Clark nodded. “I… I didn’t think I’d ever lay fertilized eggs. Since I’ve never met another Kryptonian.”

  
  
“The eggs are fertilized?”

He nodded.

  
  
“Are they mine?”

“You’re the only one I’ve ever allowed inside me,  _ there, _ Bruce.”

  
  
With a growl he kissed Clark deep, as if trying to fuck his mouth with his tongue.

  
  
Once their kiss came to an end they were both disheveled. 

  
  
Clark glanced at the eggs, “I’ve got to keep them safe and warm.”   
  


“I’ll help. Those are my babies too.”   
  


Alfred knocked on the door in passing. “Did I hear the mention of babies, Master Bruce?”   
  


Bruce and Clark stared at each other then laughed.   
  


“Come in Alfred, see the gift Clark has given this family.”   
  


Alfred opened the door and entered, no doubt glad that they were dressed. He glanced at the eggs and lifted his brows just a tiny bit, for only a moment.   
  


“Three? I am worried you may not be able to handle only one, sir.”   
  


Bruce chuckled.   
  


Clark smiled and hugged Bruce close to him. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here to keep an eye on him and our clutch.”

  
  
Alfred dipped his chin. “Very good, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I stand here; wait, no; I sit here with the hope that VK enjoys their gift. If others enjoy it, that's wonderful. I really liked the prompt, but I didn't have the time to dedicate to it that I would have liked, but such is the way of pinch-hitting I recon. Thus, I'm sorry if'n it seems rushed at all.


End file.
